Spencer
'''Spencer Cruz '''is one of the members of the Quantum 8. Appearance Spencer is an indigo Inkling Boy with fair skin, green eyes, and a slick hairstyle. In Semester 1, Spencer wears Squidfin Hook Cans, a Navy King Tank, drawstring cargo pants, and Blue and Black Squidkid IV. In Semester 2, Spencer wears Squidfin Hook Cans, a Squid Satin Jacket, classic shorts, and Neon Sea Slugs. At Umineko Coast High School, Spencer wears Squidfin Hook Cans, a School Cardigan, classic shorts, and Sun and Shade Squidkid IV. At Inkopolis Rescue Patrol, Spencer wears Tinted Shades, an Anchor Life Vest, classic shorts, and Black Flip-Flops. At Umineko Coast Gym, Spencer wears Squidfin Hook Cans, a School Jersey, leggings, and Strapping Reds. Bio Spencer is considered the most all around friendliest squid on the block. He is often hanging out with friends or other classmates. His closest friend however is Lexi, who inspires him so much like how he inspires her. She wants to be her own team like his. Speaking of team, he joined Quantum 8 just for the fun of it, plus the opportunity to make some new friends. The eldest of the younger half, Spencer has considered himself more 'mature', though at times he will be a bit selfish and needy. He treats Kelly like a brother he never had so whenever Callista's not around, he is often there to protect. His goal for winning the Grand Splatfest is to move someplace calm and nicer. Info Name: Spencer Cruz Nickname: Spence, Spencer-senpai(Luma only), The Cool One Gender:Male Age:16 Species: Inkling Default Ink Color: Indigo Eye Color: Green Voice: Jason Griffith Personality: Athletic,Cheerful, High-Spirited, Intense, Impatient, Obvious Love Interest(s): Level: 30 Rank: B- Team: Quantum 8 Teammates: Trace St.Valentine, Callista Slug, Evander Jordan, LaShawn Zale, Ryo Mizushima, Kelly Haddock, Haru Mizushima Team Placement: The Stylist Friend(s): All of Quantum 8, Lexi DeMille, Taylor, Brandon Star, Dan, Mac, Rock Glober Rival(s): The Splatinas,The Greefers, X Enemy(ies): The Greefers, X Family: Parents, 2 brothers, 1 younger sister Likes: Chilling, playing basketball, doing tricks, anything blue, music Dislikes: Getting tricked, Gil thinking he's better than him, people saying he and Gil are related, rotten stuff, Luma(!) Occupation:High school student,secret agent,part time worker Weapon of Choice:Splat Dualies,Hero Dualies Replica(as Agent 8),Octobrush Outfits: Squidfin Hook Cans/Navy King Tank/Blue & Black Squidkid IV(default),Umineko Cost High School Uniform,Inkopolis Rescue Patrol(Sea),New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol,Winter/Spring outfit Trivia *Spencer's zodiac sign is Scorpio. *His favorite food is pizza and cheeseburgers and his least favorite food lis cauliflower. *Spencer's favorite bands are Squid Squad, Hightide Era and Wet Floor. *Spencer's father formally worked as a basketball coach and he got access to every signed basketball from his favorite players. *He often gets detention due to his immature behavior. *For why he plays with Dualies is not only look cool but to be better than Gil. *Spencer's friend Lexi wants to make a team of her own thanks to him and Quantum 8. *His favorite game genres are platformers and sports. *When not playing sports, he'll be at the arcade. *Spencer is younger than Trace by 6 months. *He'll often slap in some 90s slang while talking or texting. *He wants to be a boyfriend of a Splatinas member but all of them don't want him. *For choosing his agent weapon, he almost chose the Hero Brush but didn't want to copy Evander and his roller. *He doesn't like it when other people try and 'outcool' him. *Spencer has a classmate named Luma who loves him very much. Unfortunately for him, she's a yandere. Gallery Spencer.jpg Spencer Semester 1.jpg Spencer Semester 2.jpg Spencer Umineko Coast High School.jpg Spencer Inkopolis Rescue Patrol Sea.jpg Spencer Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Male Characters